A Series of Misfortune
by Major144
Summary: A short prequel on how Thrax was originally going attack the Earth but is stopped by the Sentinel Knight and his plans get ruined by some other villains and he must rethink his plan.
1. Chapter 1 Scheming and Ruin

A Series of Misfortune  
Chapter 1 Scheming and Ruin  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Thrax the son of Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa was in a horrible mode. He had just found out that his parents had been turned to the side of good! To make matters worse all the other villains of the United Alliance of Evil had either been turned good or destroyed! Thrax was perhaps one of the last villains in the galaxy!  
"It can't end like this! I shall avenge my parents and all the villains of the United Alliance of Evil!" Declared Thrax.  
He set out to his parents abounded Moon Palace to see if there was anything he could use. He arrived at the palace and began looking through. He saw many items laying around the place. He saw his moms old telescope and looked through it he saw what appeared to be let over zord parts. He remembered hearing that the space pirate Divatox and her forces had constructed some evil zords on the moon. He looked at all the scattered parts.  
"Nothing I can really use." He thought and moved on.  
He came to a room that appeared to be some kind of workshop. A large oven like machine took up space in one part of the room.  
"This must be the Monstermatic my parents servant Finster use." Though Thrax. "I could use that to make some soldiers and maybe some monsters." He thought wickedly.  
Thrax continued on his search and wondered into his father's old throne room. Thorax looked at the throne.  
"Father what should I do to destroy our enemies?" Asked Thrak to no one in particular.  
Thrax wondered for a moment then a great idea came to him.  
"Serpentera! My father's giant zord!" Thought Thrax with glee. "But where would father put it?" He asked himself.  
He looked in the lower parts of the palace and stumbled upon an old RV. He looked inside the RV and found a map of the moon. On the map there was a location marked where Serpentera was hidden. Thrax memorize the map and destroyed it so no one else could find the zord.  
"Just you wait rangers revenge is mine!" Laughed Thrax. "I'll find Serpentera fix it up, maybe create some monsters to help me fly it and then destroy the Earth!" He laughed.  
He left the palace failing to notice five robotic like insect warriors leading a small army of silver robots known as Cogs. The five leaders of the Cogs General Venjix, along with his associates Gerrok, Tezzla, Steloelon, and Automn looked up at the Moon Palace.  
"Stripe the place of anything useful and see if you can find anything about the location of Serpentera." Order General Venjix.  
His soldiers complied as they stormed the palace. Meanwhile miles away Thrax was approaching the place where Serpentera was supposed to be hidden.  
"Just got to find Serpentera and I'll be one step closer to my revenge." Said Thrax.  
"I will not let you do that." Said a loud voice from behind.  
Thrax spun around in to see a figure in gold armor and wearing a cape.  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Demanded Thrax.  
"I am the Sentinel Knight and I'm here to thwart you evil plan." Declared the Figure.  
"I don't care who you, but interfere in my plans and I'll destroy you!" Shouted Thrax.  
"So be it!" Shouted the Sentinel Knight as a beam of energy blasted from his hands.  
The beam struck Thrax and sent him flying into orbit. He flew several miles before landing on the dark side of the moon. Thrax staggered to his feet.  
"You'll pay for that!" He screamed.  
The Sentinel Knight appeared again. Thrax shot at him with with staff. The Sentinel Knight barely dodged it. Thrax noticed something strange about his opponent. For a pref second the colors of the Sentinel Knight seem to fade. Thrax smiled wickedly realizing what was happening.  
"Give it up! You can't beat me! Your powers are fading!" Laughed Thrax.  
"Your right." Admitted the Sentinel Knight. "I can't bat you, but I can seal you." He said.  
With a wave of his hands a cylinder shaped stone that looked like a dumpster surrounded Thrax. A giant flat circle that looked like a trash can lid appeared above the cylinder.  
"What is this?!" Screamed Thrax.  
"This is a prison known as a Space Dumpster!" Shouted the Sentinel Knight.  
"Nnnnnnnooooooooooo!" Screamed Thrax as the lid slammed down imprisoning him.  
The Sentinel Knight teleported away. Leavening Thrax trapped in the Space Dumpster.  
The only thing Thrax could do was think and plot about his revenge.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Freedom and a Change of Plans

A Series of Misfortune  
Chapter 2 Freedom and a Change of Plans  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to power rangers this is just a story for fun.

For a few years Thrax had been trapped inside the Space Dumpster. Many things had happen in the universe since his imprisonment. Many power ranger teams had formed to combat one form evil or another. Thrax was getting stir crazy he had already sung the song "A Hundred Bottles of Slime on the Wall" a thousand times already. The only things that seemed to be keeping him sane was the thought of revenge on all the rangers and the Sentinel Knight and piloting the massive zord Serpentera. Little did Thrax know that at one point the remains of the Machine Empire lead by General Venjix had already found Serpentera unburied and tried to attack the Earth, but a group of red power rangers had come and stopped them and destroyed Serpentera. One day Thrax noticed that his prison was becoming weaker he smiled.  
"Time to break out." He thought.  
With a might burst of energy he busted out of his prison.  
"After all these years I'm free!" He shouted.  
Thrax went back to the place Serpentera was buried. When he got there he was completely shocked. Destroyed parts of Cogs and other machines were scattered around the area. He was ever more shocked to see that some of the machine parts belonged to Serpentera.  
"Nnnnnnooooooo! How could this happen?! My zord and plans are ruined!" Screamed Thrax in rage as he fell to his knees.  
Without Serpentera he had no great plan! Thrax got board and depressed from staring at the destroyed Serpentera, so he turned his sights to Earth. With his visor vision he could see many events happening on earth. He saw the newest team of power rangers the overdrive rangers battle various villains such as Flurious, Molter, Kamdor and his servant Miratrix, and the two cyborg Fearcats Mig and Benglo. All these villains were strong individual, who kept fighting among themselves and the rangers. If they put aside their differences and teamed up they could be a force to be reckoned with.  
"I know what I must do!" Shouted Thrax. "I must gather these villains and form a new United Alliance of Evil! I will be their leader and we will destroy the rangers and conquer Earth!" He declared.

He then set out a plan to gather the villains.

The End.


End file.
